Stuck on you
by vampiric love56
Summary: “Edward, whatever my mum’s up to I’ll always love you until the end of the world” I whispered “Until the stars fall onto the ground! I love you.” he replied. Two friends forced apart and then reunited, one has changed, but what is their excuse? ExB
1. Until the stars fall to the ground

**(A/N) So ya'll understand i have this on my friends shared profile but found it to hard to manage it when she gets all the emils (reviews and alerts) so ive sorta broken away from it :)**

**ill be putting all my new updates HERE!! so i can see what you all have to say :D**

* * *

**  
**

**IMPORTANT!!!**

**BTW I NEED A BETA BECAUSE I NEED A PERSON TO HELP ME TO REMEMBER TO UPDATE, CUZ RIGHT NOW I HAVE ABOUT 20 PAGES HAND WRITTEN FOR THE NEW CHAPTERS....**

* * *

**  
**

**IF I UPDATE IT'LL PROBABLY BE ON A FRIDAY, SATERDAY, OR SUNDAY... so please dont get angry if i dont update earlier but i will try!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Edward doesnt belong to me.. no matter how much i wish for it...Stephenie Meyer got there 1st :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Until the stars fall to the ground

**B. POV**

I was only 10 years old and in the 3rd grade of my school in Forks, the rainiest town I've ever known. The Cullen family looked after me a lot before and after school because my dad, Charlie worked into the late shift and mum would be at home drinking herself away, taking any chances to blame me for dads late work shifts. She basically abused me, if I said 'no' she would flick her wrist up at my cheek and scream into my face until I stopped crying.

I was welcomed into their family as one of Carlisle and Esme's children.  
The Cullen's children were all adopted; Emmet was built for an 11 year old. He had cute brown tight curls covering his head. Alice was small; she had short dark brown hair shooting into every direction making her look pixie like, and Edward he was a medium sized kid, he had the most dazzling green eyes that looked like emeralds, his hair was messy and a beautiful bronze colour. I was in love with Edward and he loved me too. We went everywhere together, to the park, school, even at his family reunions, we were inseparable.

One day after school mum was there to pick me up. It was the first time she'd ever come to my school except the first week of my miserable first day at school. She looked very happy, another thing I didn't expect. My hand left Edwards as mum pulled me towards the car. I yanked my hand from her and hugged him tightly.

I whispered in his ear "Edward whatever my mum's up to I'll always love you until the end of the world."

He giggled at the wind I was blowing into his ear from my whisper and he simply replied "Until the stars fall onto the ground! I love you."

My arms tightened and so did his, he kissed me on the tip of my nose lightly. I blushed and followed were on our street a few houses away from ours when I noticed a large truck and boxes outside of my house.

"Mum what's all this?" I asked when I jumped out of the car looking at the boxes all marked with my name and mums.

"Well, Bella were moving to Phoenix." mum said icily.

What right now? Is she serious? "No!" I screamed out loud. She turned to me with the scariest expression I've ever seen on her face.

"YES, we are right now! And don't even dare to answer back to me!" she yelled still scaring me, but I couldn't let this go, I couldn't leave Edward, I said I wouldn't ever.

"I'm not leaving dad or the Cullen's, they're my family too!" I winced when I saw her scowling at me. I was expecting her to smack me, I prepared for the impact, but nothing came. I opened my eyes and saw her looking straight ahead towards a car that parked on the side of our house. A male climbed out of the car. What was this all about?

"Bella," she said quietly. "It's for the best, just please go and get your coat on so we can leave."

"I HATE YOU!!!"I screamed and stormed into the house.

I noticed dad wasn't home yet, did he know what mum was doing? I grabbed my coat and sulked out of the house, tears pouring down the sides of my face. I got into the car and looked out of the window.

_ 'Edward I love you I will always love you... forever and ever.'_

**(A/N) kay, thats the 1st chapter (btw all these A/N's are all new only the story is copied nd pasted from old profile*) i hope you liked it nd PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!!!!**

**if you review you might just get a sneaky peeky or a dedication*****  
so updateeee **

***luved by luvlies*~*~*~*~***

**Vampiric Love56**


	2. 2555 REASONS TO DIE

**(A/N) ****Yeah I'm pretty much thinking on staying away from Edwards P.O.V (if you want me to add one in I'm pretty sure I could try if you ask nicely (*evil laugh*)) um yeah so I hope you like it! Please like it my first fan-fic –second chapter...**

**Disclaimer:**** Twilight is not mine its all Stephenie Meyers (the bestest person for dreaming up the smexy Edward Cullen)**

* * *

****

CHAPTER 2:  
2555 REASONS TO DIE...

B. P.O.V  
7 years later-Friday

"Bella, honey?"

"What?!" I screamed down angrily.

" Can I speak to you now?!" It didn't sound like a question but I still walked down stairs.

"Yeah... what do you want Renee?" Yes that's right, I called her Renee. After that day she made me leave, I never called her 'mum' again, I swore to myself that she would never be my mother no matter what she would do for me.

"Um..., well Phil got offered a job in Florida, so he and I are going to move there." She said without a trace of doubt.

That just boiled my blood, what just leave me here so you can live your 'fairytale life,' what is she thinking, moving me here just to leave me 7 years later? "What do you mean by Phil and YOU?" I almost screamed the last words.

"Well were sending you to live with Charlie back in Forks to finish the last of your high school, then you can go straight to college."

My head spun; Really, she's going to let me go back to forks now? No matter how long and hard I've been trying to get her to send me back foe the past 7 years. This is what I've wanted since I left, for her to tell me I can go back to forks and Charlie.

"Okay, so when do I go?" I said trying to hide my enthusiasm.

"Your flight leaves tomorrow and 8am, so maybe it would be best if you packed tonight."

"Okay" I said once again smiling at her words. OH MY GOD I can finally leave this shithole of a place called Phoenix, to go back to my beloved Forks. To my old house, to my old room, to Charlie... to Edward. Urgh stop thinking like that he might have moved on he might have forgotten you! No no no he couldn't have, I hope he didn't. My excitement finally reached its limit ant I pretty much shrieked.

"Okay then I'll leave you to your packing; make sure your ready at 7:15am to leave."

I ran straight upstairs and threw my dressing tables draws open and pulled out my suitcase. Everything was packed within an hour. I pulled my bags downstairs and put them in the hallway and ran into my bedroom it was 9pm and I needed sleep. I fell into a deep slumber after placing my head on my pillow.

**(a/n)**** umm yea if you didn't get the title it sort of means every single day within the 7 years (2555 days-in 7 years) that she had to put up with. If there's any problems or mistakes just point them out and I'll try to fix them for you... and if you do point out any your reward is the pleasure of feeling smart for looking that close at the story- no sarcasm intended.**

**PLZ REVIEWWWWW!!!!!! **

**reviews recieve dedications or sneaky peekys****

**im in desparate need of a BETA!! pweaseeeeeeee**

***luved by luvlies~*~*~*~***

**xoxo**

**Vampiric Love56**


	3. “Ohum” Lamest reply ever!

**(A/N): Soooo new chapter love the people that subscribed and left reviews**

**OOOhhhh I got me a Beta!!!!**

**BETA:**

**AnUnborkenHorse aka RushtonElf: ****http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/1604353/**

**Read her page!! and her storiess!!!! **

**Okay time for the update =D**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the Twilight saga... :(**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **"Oh-um." Lamest reply ever!!!

**BP.O.V**

I woke up and looked at my clock, it read _6:15__._ I turned onto my side and looked out of my bedroom window. Looking out at the place I've lived and grown up in for seven years. But finally my dream was coming true!

Renee was going to let me go home to Dad. It was all that I dreamt of at night; me running into his arms, and him calling me his baby-girl again.

And then there was Edward, my childhood love. He was the nicest boy I've ever known, and from my experiences here no one can ever match up to Edward. Ever.

I decided it was about time to get up. I literally ran to my closet and pulled out my last pieces of clothing still left there. It was a dark blue long sleeved tee-shirt, a pair of dark wash jeans, a black cardigan and a pair of tan ugly boots. **(A/N: That's what I call ugg boots so deal... I think it's cuter anyway! ^.^) **

I walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen. I looked around but both Renee and Phil weren't there.

_Hmmm strange...._

I walked to the front door and found my bags already there with a note attached. I walked up to my bags and picked up the note.

_**-Get a taxi-**_

_**Renee.  
**_

There was twenty dollars sitting where I found the note. I phoned the taxi company and waited.

Ten minutes later they arrived and I quickly gathered all of my bags and loaded them into the taxi.

"Where to?" the driver grunted.

_Geez… hostile much?_

"Um... the airport?" I said but somehow making it sound like a question.

He nodded his head and started the meter. Half an hour later we pulled into the airport.

"Thirty-five dollars thanks," the driver said while turning to me. Typical Renee; not leaving me enough money to pay for a cab. I searched my bag for my purse and pulled out an extra fifteen dollars and handed it to him. I got out of the car and pulled my suitcase from the boot and lugged it to the entrance of the airport.

I went and checked in and gave them my suitcases. I walked through the airport looking for my plane until finally I found it and sat down; I turned on my iPod and plugged in my headphones while waiting for the plain to start boarding.

Ten minutes later a loud ding sounded and I pulled out my headphones. Then a voice over the intercom called out:

_"__Flight 517 to Forks Washington, has been delayed due to weather conditions. Boarding will commence in approximately one hour. Thank you"  
_

I groaned and went to turn my music back on when a female voice stared talking to me.

"Sucks huh?"

I turned to the voice and smiled "Yeah, Forks' unpredictable weather hits again."

She giggled and extended her hand. "I'm Tanya Denali."

I took her hand in mine and shook her hand "Bella Swan."

We continued like this; talking and getting to know each other. I soon found out that she had lived in Forks since she was 15 and that she was in year 11, like me. Soon our conversation changed into a different topic.

"Yeah, so I think my boyfriend might be planning to have sex with me" she giggled "He's been holding out for so long, he said that he didn't want to ruin our relationship. He's a joke!"

I looked at her skeptically. How can she talk about her boyfriend like he was doing something wrong? He must be a keeper, but she probably disagreed with me.

"Oh-um." _Lamest reply ever!!!!!_

"Oh, ooh... whoops!!! I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable" Tanya apologized I turned and smiled at her reassuringly. It's not like this affected me in any way, but it made me sort of upset that she talked about her boyfriend like that to random people.

_"Flight 517 to Forks, Washington is now boarding, sorry for the delay and please enjoy your flight."  
_

I jumped up at the same time as Tanya did.

"Finally!" we both breathed out at the same time, causing us both to giggle.

I handed the flight attendant my ticket and made my way to board the plane. I easily found my seat and waited for take-off.

* * *

**OHKAY I HAVE AN IDEA... IM NOT GONA UPDATE UNLESS I GETS EITHER: a) NEW READERS, or... b) REVIEWSS!!!!**

* * *

**(A/N) Okay sorry for the short updates!! But yeah... tell me any ideas! **

MASSIVE THNXX TO MY BETA AnUnborkenHorse aka RushtonElf

**That's my part done, now it's up to you to press the little review button for me XD**

**Loved by lovelies***

**xoxo**

**Vampiric Love56**


	4. Home never changes

**Authors Note: APOLOGIES TO EVERY1!! I'm so sorry I feel as if I've neglected you all!!**

**I've updated reviewwwww!!**

**I am dedicating this chapter to my Best Friend Amber : hail(.)to(.)the(.)busdriver(.)**

**Thanks to ma beta that is fucking awesome!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Home never changes**

**Song: She is brighter~ The Mitch Hanson band**

Bella POV

The plane landed smoothly and I gathered all of my on-flight bags and walked off of the plane. I quickly got all of my bags from the baggage carousel and walked out of the airport.

Charlie was on duty so I had to get a taxi to his house. I looked around trying to find a free cab, and after almost 20 minutes I was finally successful, spotting an empty cab just ahead of me. I sprinted to the cab as fast as I could and it didn't matter if I looked like an idiot running to a taxi with my bags flailing behind me; I was sick of letting elderly people and pregnant woman go before me, it seemed like they had all arrived at the same time as me.

When the taxi pulled up at the house I used to live when I was a kid, I handed him the correct amount of money and eagerly jumped out.

I stood on the front lawn just gazing at my childhood home; it looked exactly the same as I remembered, not having aged at all. Finally deciding that I was creeping myself and others out by looking like a pedophile I walked up to the door and lifted up the mat to see if Charlie still hid the key there, I was not disappointed. I furrowed my eyebrows;_ I'm going to have to find a new home for that hide-a-key so that the house doesn't get robbed._

I pushed the key into the key hole and slowly opened the door and gasped. The house was exactly as it was when I left; all the photos remained, furniture leaving dents in the floor from just sitting in the same place for years.

I walked towards the stairs. Lifting my leg up to step up on the first stair, I reached my arm onto the banister sweeping my fingers across the sleek wood.

I found my old bedroom. It truly amazed me that Charlie had kept _everything_ the same, with the exception of a new double bed and a desk. I mentally thanked him, as there was no way that I would have been able to fit in my old bed.

Dropping my bags to the floor I plopped down onto my tidy bed. It was blue and brown; the blue quilt had thin brown lines that crossed over each other, it was simple but had a subtle look of beauty. I looked around my room gazing at all of my old paintings I did in pre-school. I saw one I didn't recognize. I wasn't a good painter but that was one hell of a picture, a picture that good could only be drawn by Edward. I slowly got up keeping my eyes trained on that painting.

I took measured steps towards it as if it was a danger to me. I finally reached it and looked at every inch if it. It was a picture of Edward and I holding hands in a meadow. The sky was dark with thousand of dots representing stars placed delicately above our heads. Below us on the grass was a sentence that read:

"_Until the stars fall from the sky."_

The picture was obviously drawn after he said those words, after I left. Tears were slowly welling up in my eyes and I needed to go for a walk; I needed to get out of here.

I walked down stairs and decide to go into the kitchen and leave a note for Charlie just in case he comes home to an empty house and worries about where I am.

I quickly scribbled a note telling him that I've put all of my things upstairs and I've gone for a wonder around the neighborhood.

Everything was green, the trees trunks, the rocks, and the ground. The color here was a lot different from the colors of Phoenix, where everything was brown; dead.

I found a beautiful park, where I could see children running around the play sets. I took at seat on a nearby bench, not really looking at the person sitting next to me.

I just sat there thinking about everything; about Charlie, the Cullen's, Edward and god knows what else. Everything just kept coming back to me, memories filling my head with thoughts and pictures of the life I used to have, the life I wanted to have again.

"Excuse me," a small voice said beside me.

I was broken out of my thoughts and memories by whoever had interrupted me. I looked around, trying to find the child that had spoken to me, but I didn't see any kids nearby. I began to slowly rise to my feet when I felt a tug on my arm. I look up and saw that the person next to me was the one that was tugging on my shirt. The girl beside me had dark brown shoulder length hair that was slightly tussled, almost spiky. Her facial features were soft and cute, like a little girls face. She stood up still holding my sleeve. She was really short, just a tad shorter than me; I just looked at her perplexed. Her mouth turned into the biggest smile I have ever seen... ever; it was slightly scary.

"Bella... Isabella Swan?" The voice from earlier asked.

I nodded slowly. Who was this girl and how did she know my name?

I looked down on my shirt to see if I had a name tag on. Nope. Well that doesn't answer my question.

"Um... not being rude but how do you know my name?"

"OH MY GOD!!" She squealed "Bella it's me Alice Cullen!" I tilted my head to the side. My head went all crazy. This was Alice, my little pixie, my friend, my sis-

I stopped my train of thought because I felt heavier.

_Um how did I just gain weight by standing here?_

I felt two arms slide around my neck and saw Alice hanging off of me.

_Phew!_

I smiled and finally wrapped my arms around her, hugging her back. I missed this so much.

She let go of me finally and started jumping on the spot talking so fast I couldn't understand her.

"Alice, calm down!" I laughed shaking my head.

Her eyes glazed over for a minute and she smiled, not as wide as her other smile.

"Bella how about you have dinner at my house tonight, I can't really talk right now because I have the neighbor's kids, but if you do come you can see everyone else!!"

Everyone else... does that include Edward?

"YES!!" she yelled!!

Oh crap, I so did not just say that out loud.

"Oh yes you did silly Bella" she giggled.

_Fuck. _

Dinner? Yes how can I say no to Alice or to Edward?

"Alice I don't see a point in you even asking, because there's no way in the world I would say no to you."

Her smile grew; it included a nice creepy eye look to compliment it.

Oh did I say that that look scared the shit out of me.

"Bella you shouldn't have said that" Her tone was eerie "Well you know where I live so be there at 6pm. Sharp."

With that she smiled and turned to gather the two kids. I stood there. Just...stood there...

Amazing!!

I just saw Alice Cullen on my first day back.

******************************************************************************

**Authors Note: That's sort of short but long for me!!!**

**the song of this chapter was made by the band for Twilight for Alice, She is brighter by The Mitch Hanson Band. check their songs out on myspace and add them**

**I have a new story on my profile called 'Take me by the hand' please read and review make me a happy little Vegemite. :D**

**Xo~**

**Krissy**

**Beta's Note: YAY!! We should be meeting Edward soon!!! **Jumps up and down** It has been a huge pleasure to be part of some of these stories, and I really enjoy my job as a beta. I absolutely love my authors, because they just make my job so much easier!! If you guys have read all of Krissy's stories I advise that you read some of mine, or ever MartiniBaby1 and her story Collide. Tell her I sent you =P**

**Much love,**

**AnUnbrokenHorse aka RushtonElf**

**xx**


End file.
